User blog:Ash9876/First Blog Post - Canon Devil Fruit Usage
Alright here I am, soon-to-be-admin, Ash Ketchum :P. So, I'm not here to talk about random funny things or anything, but, I'm here for something serious. And this serious thing is, the usage of Canon Devil Fruit, for A.U's. Overview Alright, so, as any user on this wiki would know, this OP Fanon allows any user to use Devil Fruits that have been established in the canon. Although some may think, "why should we do that? Isn't it breaking canon", well, essentially, if it is done right, it isn't. So, during the course of this blog post, I will explain. *'A.U's and Devil Fruits' *'Limitations on Canon DF Amounts' *'Which Devil Fruit's can you use?' *'Filler (Non-Canon) Devil Fruits' A.U's and Devil Fruits Well, let's get the basic facts down before we go in detail. An A.U, literally meaning, Alternate Universe, is essentially an alternate form of presented canon, maybe in a different timeline, or in the same timeline with original characters, abilities, techniques and whatnot. Essentially, an A.U is one's own interpretation of canonical events in a way that benefits them and their original characters. So, in this OP Fanon, we are able to create Alternate Universes, and as such, we are able to use canonical DF's alongside these. So, Devil Fruits can be used as long as one is respectful to the already presented Canon. We cannot simply break canon for own benefit, but, we are able to "twist and bend" it in such a way that it allows us to use normally specific abilities for a canon character and transfer it to our own. Of course, this isn't merely just done and without any hesitation, as this would cause an uproar of random Canon DF's that simply fly their way over here! Lol. *So, the first, and basic rule of Canon DF usage will be that specific Canon DF's may be used such as and few others, as LONG as there is a specific reasoning that sets this apart and gives some sort of evidence as to why and how the user gained the said fruit. Limitations on Canon DF Amounts Alright, I know EVERYBODY will be happy to hear that they can use Canon DF's (I am too! Lol), but, there are specific limitations to the amount of Canon DF any one user may use. Now, I don't really LIKE to limit you and your creativity, as I believe every user here is capable of enhancing the potent abilities of any DF, but, in order for a sane and stable community, especially in regards to powers, I have decided on a limit for the usage of Canon DF's. *As nobody wants every single user to create an alternate article for every Canon DF that is the same as the other, such as the Mera Mera no Mi, I have decided on a specific set up we can use. This setup shall be that there will be a SINGLE article on the specific Canon Devil Fruit that more than one user will probably use, and will be title *DevilFruitName* (Fanon), as to not cause a huge clutter of the same page. Now, this might seem limiting to you, however, every user of a Canon Devil Fruit can place their techniques on the said page, as long as it's in a new section, and if they have a unique way of fighting with this DF, they are able to add it in their own pages respectively, as to not cause clutter. Which Devil Fruits can you use? Now, to essentially "dictate" which and what Devil Fruits from Canon you can use. Now, I hate this dictation-type thing, so, if you have a suggestion for any Devil Fruit, as long as the user is either inactive or deceased and/or is from Filler or a Movie, please tell me, and I shall add it to the list, since I myself don't have complete knowledge about every single Devil Fruit that is "usable" on this fanon, so, please inform me of any that you can prove are able to be used. So, I'm going to start small with this, and, with enough time, it will grow larger. List * * * * * * * * * * * * *''More TBA if needed'' Filler (Non-Canon) Devil Fruits Category:Blog posts